whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SensibleCenobite/Ascent to Transcendence: A White Wolf campaign with hints of Shadowrun and Battletech.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Acolytes and Mages. This is just fiction, duh. NOT FOR SLEEPERS. If my blog offends you at any point, you have the option to not read it. MONITOR YOUR SLEEPERS. I thought about this all last night and here's the tentative campaign forming in my head. Main perspective and system used: Princess Ghost Fire; Euthanatos Mage; White Wolf's Mage the Ascention: 2nd edition and New World of Darkness 1st edition. I'm thinking a woman from Iraq/Turkey/Lebanon/Egypt/United Arab Emirates. I'll take votes on which Middle Eastern country she hails from. We'll make a heroine that is from the Middle East that is nerdier than she is violent. She'll still throw down in a pinch without hesitating, but prefers to use Illusions spells. Main purpose: Blog on Matrix about various topics throughout history. Caught wind of some ancient manuscripts from Atlantis and their instructions on how to enact the Ascent to Transcendence. Wants to find them, share them, and enact that. Main location and time: Shadowrun 5th edition universe, Seattle/Emerald City, 2089. Motivation and Intentions driving character: Technocracy Exhaustion Disorder. After a mental break down from working with the Technocracy, got motivated to take up Greek style teaching. Now walks the Matrix and shares information via Matrix posts. Intends to find the Ascent to Transcendence by using Beckett's Jyhad Diary and the Atlantis Manuscripts. Hopes to start a new, much happier/content/joyful, age for Gaia. Themes: Pentax just achieved AAA mega corporation status. The Umbra is a sub pocket of the astral plane. Deckers will be from the Daughters of Ether and Technomancers are Virtual Adepts. Glass Walkers are the most powerful Garou tribe. Magic isn't in the closet anymore and is openly practiced. Mech warriors are hitting the battle fields of 2089 with devastating impact. After the surge, Changelings don't have to be in the closet. Some Nosferatu look like a Metahumans and don't have to obey the Masquerade except for hunting. Experimental archaeology opens up a gate into an ancient race's home world Cthulhu. Expect Exhalted tentacle creatures to rampage across the globe. How will this get done?: Trying to use historical research, wits, and inference to paint a picture and share it. Using democracy and awareness, Gaia can do it! List of races on Gaia in 2089: Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Orks, Trolls, Changelings, AI, Robots, Spirits, Elementals, and be filled in. List of creatures of the night that will be included: Magi, Licks Jyhad Diary, Garou, Ananasi, were Creatures shark, dog, buffalo, mantis, and horse, Faeries, Wraiths, Prometheans, Angels, Demons, Exalted, Shadowrunners, pre modern mech warriors. Chronicle: Ascent to Transcendence: Describe the Shadowrun universe and other background fluff. Tie in White Wolf's perspective on how Sleepers view the World of Darkness in the 2089 Seattle megaplex. The Masquerade and the Technocracy are still firmly in control, but the sixth wave of magic hit and fractured Gaia's reality. Global economic pressure is pushing for World War III. Thirty foot tall mechs are being designed to fight out battles for their nations, criminal organizations, and AAA mega corporations. Chronicle: Ascent to Transcendence: Each scene is associated with a tarot card. To be played face up and in reverse. Campaign 1: Beckett's Diary: Session 1: Rude Awakening. The Fool 0. Campaign 1: Beckett's Diary: Session 2: Bread run for Mr. Johnson. The Hermit 9. Campaign 1: Beckett's Diary: Session 3: White Knights and Black Mirror Wraiths. Death 13. Campaign 1: Beckett's Diary: Session 4: Horse shoes, hand grenades, and Matrix Havens. The Fool 0. Campaign 1: Beckett's Diary: Session 5: Dr. Beckett I presume? The Magician 1. Campaign 1: Beckett's Diary: Session 6: Earthquakes and Elysium. The High Priestess 2. Campaign 1: Beckett's Diary: Session 7: Archaeology in Egypt. The Empress '''3. '''Campaign 2: Giza and the Great Light House: Session 1: We're off to see the Magi of Nod. The Emperor 4. Campaign 2: Giza and the Great Light House: Session 2: Garou for gardeners. The Heirophant 5. Campaign 2: Giza and the Great Light House: Session 3: Smokeless lighting. The Lovers 6. Campaign 2: Giza and the Great Light House: Session 4: What the Fea?!? A year and a day!?! The Chariot 7. Campaign 2: Giza and the Great Light House: Session 5: Power plants of Giza. Strength 8. Campaign 2: Giza and the Great Light House: Session 6: Cthulhu! Voodoo? Who do? You Do! The Hermit 9. Campaign 2: Giza and the Great Light House: Session 7: The angel of death rises from the ocean. Wheel of Fortune 10. Campaign 2: Giza and the Great Light House: Session 8: Off to see Santa at the North pole. Justice 11. Campaign 2: Giza and the Great Light House: Session 9: City of dusk and dawn. The Hanged Man 12. Campaign 2: Giza and the Great Light House: Session 10: White queen. Black queen. Death 13. Campaign 2: Giza and the Great Light House: Session 11: The Atlantis Manuscripts. Temperance 14. Campaign 3: Atlantis at Last: Session 1: Beginning of the end. The Devil 15. Campaign 3: Atlantis at Last: Session 2: Don't forget your Umbra. The Tower 16. Campaign 3: Atlantis at Last: Session 3: Pentax Shmentax! The Star 17. Campaign 3: Atlantis at Last: Session 4: Robots unite! The Moon 18. Campaign 3: Atlantis at Last: Session 5: Battle in the Pacific. The Sun 19. Campaign 3: Atlantis at Last: Session 6: Shooting a bullet with a bullet. Judgement 20. Campaign 3: Atlantis at Last: Session 7: Bury my heart at wounded actuator. The World 21. Campaign 3: Atlantis at Last: Session 8: Power crystals in the Atlantic. The Fool 0. Campaign 3: Atlantis at Last: Session 9: Polar bears, wasps, and wolves. Hell yeah! The Magician 1. Campaign 3: Atlantis at Last: Session 10: Where all the white haired women at? The High Priestess 2. Campaign 3: Atlantis at Last: Session 11: Election year 2090. The Empress 3. Campaign 3: Atlantis at Last: Session 12: Compromise at last. The Emperor 4. Campaign 3: Atlantis at Last: Session 13: Ascent to Transcendence. We love Gaia day celebrated around the world. How about a game of Valhalla Ball! The Fool 0, The Lovers 6, The World 21. I have to re read about ten core books, so I'll be building the first fluff blog slowly in batches. I'll re post it after any major changes. This should take a few weeks at least, so be patient with me. Then I'll get a good pen and paper story going that you should be able to insert into any campaign. Each session will be designed as a one shot, so they won't need to be played an any particular order. I'll still write them in a way that connects them directly. DON’T DO THIS AT HOME SLEEPERS. CONTACT YOUR LOCAL CHANTRY. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY SLEEPY CREEPS TRYING TO THINK THEY ARE THE ANCIENT ROBOT MAGE! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Hope that intrigues some Creatures of the Night out there, Sensible Cenobite SensibleCenobite (talk) 20:00, February 27, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 20:00, February 27, 2019 (UTC) I added Cthulhu themed material mid way through Campaign 2. The Players will have to deal with a gateway to an alien dimension. SensibleCenobite (talk) 03:56, February 28, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 03:56, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Added an extra warning in the top part. Labeled chapters. SensibleCenobite (talk) 06:17, February 28, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 06:17, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Bolded up some words. Added fluff to session 13 of campaign 3. SensibleCenobite (talk) 09:15, February 28, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 09:15, February 28, 2019 (UTC) I purchased the last set of books for my vacation, Ebakunin, from DriveThruRPG.com. They will help fill out the campaign and make it Mage and World of Darkness, not Shadowrun and Battletech. Shadowrun will be the outer theme. World of Darkness is the inner theme. I don't know of any better way to fight big Exalted Cthulhu monsters, other than a thirty foot tall mech! Blood Treachery Under a Blood Red Moon Mage Translation Toolkit Bundle SensibleCenobite (talk) 22:51, February 28, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 22:51, February 28, 2019 (UTC) I added in all the Tarot Cards to each session. These come directly from Mage the Awakening Tarot. Each session will represent it's tarot card right side up and in reverse with multiple solutions. It's only about eighty pages and I'll do a book review hopefully by tonight some time. SensibleCenobite (talk) 00:52, March 1, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 00:52, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Bolded up the tarot cards and added a few explainations. Added fluff to the final session. There are now three cards that share the victory. Please enjoy! Category:Blog posts